


Diving in for the Kiss

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now I am bored again,” Pietro announced.</p><p>“What? Not going to add a little something to everyone’s drinks like last time?” Wanda asked.</p><p>Pietro grinned at the memory. “I think I can do better than a repeat performance.”</p><p>“How about a dare?” Wanda inquired.</p><p>A spark of interest had Pietro’s muscles tingling in anticipation. “I’m listening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving in for the Kiss

“I thought being an avenger meant we saved people; not act like stupid dancing monkeys,” Pietro said. He looked around the small, but lavish room of foreign dignitaries.

“It also means you have to meet with world leaders and ambassadors sometimes,” Steve spoke calmly and with patience; although, his constant fidgeting revealed his true opinion on the matter.

“What? The leaders don’t like us to come blasting into their countries and destroying their cities without a drink first?” Wanda melted out of the shadows beside Pietro. Her scarlet lips were curled into a teasing, knowing smirk.

Steve fidgeted, looking very uncomfortable. “That’s not why we’re doing this. We’re trying to establish connections—let them see who we are outside of battle, see that we are humans just like them.”

Pietro scoffed and nodded at Vision. “You mean most of us. I don’t think most would consider Magenta man human.”

Steve floundered for a rebuttal.

Pietro used Steve’s moment of stupor to speed off, snatch a glass of wine, and return before Steve could blink.

Pietro took a slow sip of the beverage and wrinkled his nose. “We won’t be making any friends with this cheap stuff.”

“Obviously you need to see a doctor about your taste buds if you think that’s cheap.” Tony joined the group. He squeezed Steve’s shoulder and turned the captain away from the siblings. Tony nodded toward a secluded corner of the room. “Steve, conference.”

Steve nodded, following Tony without question.

“And now I am bored again,” Pietro announced.

“What? Not going to add a little something to everyone’s drinks like last time?” Wanda asked.

Pietro grinned at the memory. “I think I can do better than a repeat performance.”

Wanda nodded, stepping closer to her brother so she leaned against him. She hummed as her eyes scanned the room. They settled on Clint. The archer was all smiles as he conversed with Natasha.

“How about a dare?” Wanda inquired.

A spark of interest had Pietro’s muscles tingling in anticipation. “I’m listening.”

“Kiss the bird.”

Pietro huffed, the challenge too easy.

Wanda held up a finger, signaling that she wasn’t finished. “You can use your powers to either ambush or escape but not both. And I expect tongue.”

“And what do I get if I do this?” Pietro asked. His nerves were all but vibrating with excitement.

Wanda’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “You’ll see.”

Pietro cracked his neck and grinned. “All right. I expect something good out of this.” And he dashed off.

Clint—as always—didn’t see him coming.

From Clint’s perspective it probably looked like he was talking to Natasha, then suddenly Pietro’s face was in front of his, and Pietro’s hands were wrapped around his cheeks.

Pietro’s cheeky grin grew as he watched Clint’s eyes widen in surprise.

Pietro dove in for the kiss. He used the older man’s shock to swipe his tongue across Clint’s lower lip and gain access to the man’s mouth.

Pietro had no intention of making the kiss slow and deep. Heck, he wouldn’t have bothered with tongue if it weren’t for the challenge. So he just swiped his tongue along the roof of Clint’s mouth and pulled away.

He’d just pried his lips off Clint’s when a large hand clamped onto the back of Pietro’s head and yanked him back down.

Pietro tensed and panicked. A hundred different scenarios flooded his head—none of them good.

All of those terrible images were ripped apart a moment later when Clint’s lips brushed across Pietro’s again.

The second kiss was firm and demanding, yet slow, as if Clint was determined to explore every inch of Pietro’s mouth meticulously—spending hours making sure that he had mapped out every centimeter of Pietro’s mouth. Clint’s tongue brushed against a sensitive spot, and Pietro slumped into the kiss more; his nose knocked into Clint’s. He groaned as Clint’s tongue stroked the sensitive spot again and sent electricity through Pietro.

Clint’s lips curled into a smirk and he pulled away.

He ruffled Pietro’s hair. “You’re never gonna keep a girl if you always run off after a kiss like you just tried to do.” He nodded at Natasha. “C’mon, Nat, you said something about a weak point in security? Let’s go show them what happens when you leave any weaknesses.”

Natasha’s lips curled, her eyes twinkling the same way Wanda’s did whenever she amused by something. Natasha led Clint away.

Pietro stood stunned, watching them go.

“So…” Wanda strolled up to Pietro. “Nice reward, wasn’t it?”

Pietro pretended to mull it over, cracking his neck side to side. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I suppose I’ve had worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
